


ESPNW

by oneoneandone



Series: Subscription [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Interviews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneoneandone/pseuds/oneoneandone
Summary: Interview with ESPNW
Relationships: Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger
Series: Subscription [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979056
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	ESPNW

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt**   
>  _USWNT members are all together doing an interview. They are asked what their thoughts are about the soccer world power couple. Krashlyn._

_**ESPNW** : One last question, ladies. You’re missing two members of the 2015 Women’s World Cup championship and 2016 Summer Olympics gold medal team right now as you prepare to finish your Rio Victory Tour with defender Ali Krieger and goalkeeper Ashlyn Harris taking time off to celebrate their honeymoon. Can you talk a little bit about what it’s been like to play so closely with two teammates who are in a (formerly) secret relationship?_

**MK** : Wait, their relationship was a secret? I’ve been telling everyone about them for years now.

 **CL** : It’s honestly been the worst part of being on the team. They’re just so gross with each other. One time I was assigned to be Kriegy’s roommate and every morning Ash showed up before dawn to get her morning cuddles in. She actually called it that. A grown woman. They just lay there and spooned for like an hour. Honestly, it made me sick. It feels so good to be able to talk publicly about how off-putting it is to watch them slobber over each other.

 **HS** : I have absolutely no opinion on the topic. Why are you asking me?

 **KO** : Uh … _ow_ , what the hell, Ho–yeah. What Hope said. 

**MB** : I mean, it’s kind of cute to watch them pump each other up for games, but I’ve seen things that I can never unsee.

 **AM** : I can say from experience, it means so much to have someone who’s got your back. I think Ash is one of the reasons Ali made it back after 2012, just like Servando helped me to get back on the field after my knee surgery last year.

 **LH** : It was wonderful, I’m so happy for them. Their relationship has been an inspiration to J’rue and I for such a long time.

 **CR** : For the most part, it didn’t interfere with their playing, so I allowed it to continue.

 **SL** : [ _Laughs_ ] Secret? [ _Laughs louder_ ]

 **JJ** : I always thought it was kind of adorable the way Ali would stay late and help Ash practice saves after training was over. The way they support each other is really sweet.

 **BS** : You know, as the great Russian thinker Fyodor Dostoevsky once wrote: “What is hell? I maintain that it is the suffering of being unable to love.” 

**TH** : They’re dating?

 **MP** : Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay.


End file.
